04 listopada 1991
TP1 13.25 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.35 J. francuski I. 9 i impresja 14.15 J. niemiecki -l. 9 i impresje 14.50 J. angielski - l. 9 i impresje 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - Prezentacje (pedagogiczne sukcesy w pracy z młodzieżą niepełnosprawną) 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Sportowy hit 18.00 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia 18.40 "Alf" - odc. serialu USA 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksiowa jesień" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Rawa Blues 91 - częśĆ 1 20.55 ABC ekonomii: Międzynarodowy Fundusz Walutowy 21.00 Teatr Telewizji - Wieniediktow Jerofiejew: "Noc Walpurgii albo kroki Komandora" 23.10 Wiadomości 23.25 Poezja na dobranoc 23.30 BBC - World Service 24.00 Jutro w programie TP2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" odc. 6 serialu USA 17.00 Gol - mag. piłkarski 17.35 "Lekarz też człowiek" - odc. serialu angielskiego 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna - Polszczyzna - Na Podhalu (archaizm podhalański) 18.45 Seans filmowy 19.25 Zapraszamy do Dwójki 19.30 J. niemiecki - l. 6 20.00 Sąsiedzi 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Z dziejów parlamentaryzmu 21.50 "Bumerang" - odc. 10 filmu (ostatni) filmu francuskiego z serii "Marie w błękitnym mundurze" 23.05 Ekstra: "Magia i religia" - odc. 5 serialu dok. prod. angielskiej 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na wtorek TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego CNN 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego - CNN 15.30 "Jeż Kleofas" - film dla dzieci 15.40 ,,Kalejdoskop sportowy" - magazyn 16.10 Studio Regionalne 16.25 "I Muzyczne Spotkania Młodych w Czechowicach" 16.40 Studio Regionalne 17.00 Chwila muzyki 17.05 ,,Temat na reportaż" - film fab. prod. angIelskiej 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Recital akordeonowy Marka Andryska MTV 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (Adam & Ants) 17.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Reports 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 MTV's Rock Block 2.00 VJ Kristiane Backer RTL Plus 9.45 Reich und Schoen - serial 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod 11.00 Show-laden 11.30 Die wilde Rose 12.10 Allas Smith & Jones 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel 13.30 California Clan (Santa Barbara) 14.20 Die Springfield Story 15.05 Der Clan der Woelfe 15.45 RTL aktuell 15.50 Chips 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Das A-Team 20.15 Sielmann 2000, Gummibärchen kust man nicht - kom. (1989) 22.55 10 vor 11 23.25 Männermagazin ,,M" 23.50 RTL aktuell 0.00 Reise zuruck in der Zeit (Waxwork) - thriller USA 1.30 Alfred Chitchcock zeigt Pro 7 9.45 Tausend Mailen Staub 10.45 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 11.10 Der einsame Adies vom Last River 13.00 Perry Mason 14.45 Bill Cosby Show 15.40 Automan 16.35 Chaos hoch zehn 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 18.00 Trick 7 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 84 - Flug des Schreckens (1988) 22.20 Der Nachtfalke 23.30 Scirocco 0.55 Wiadomości 1.05 Ulice San Francisco 1.55 Wiadomości 2.05 Die Todersreiter - western ang. 3.30 Wiadomości 3.40 Hichthiker - serial 4.10 Marihuana - film krym. Lifestyle 11.00 Amerykańskie quizy telewizyjne 11.50 Rozmowa przy kawie 11.55 Everyday Workout - gimnastyka 12.25 Jocasta Innes Paint Effects 13.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 13.50 What's Cooking 13.55 Search for Tomorrow 14.20 The Rich Also Cry 15.20 It's Your Lifestyle 15.30 Pets and People 15.55 House Rules 16.50 Rozmowa przy herbacie 17.00 Dick Van Dyke 17.30 Amerykańskie quizy telewizyjne 18.25 The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 19.00 Zakupy w telewizji 21.00 Przerwa 23.00 Zakupy w telewizji cd. Super Channel 10.30 The Mix - teledyski 11.50 Music News 12.00 The Mix 13.00 Japan Business Today 13.30 Wild America - film dok. 14.00 All Mixed Up! 14.50 Music News 15.00 Wanted 16.00 On the Air - widowisko rozr. 17.50 Music News 18.00 Drama 18.30 Wyatt Earp - western 19.00 Comedy Showcase 19.30 Inside Edition 20.00 Prime Sport - siatkówka na plaży 21.00 Survival - film dok. 21.30 France Actualites - franc. mag. inform. 22.00 The BBC World News 22.30 USA Market Wrap - wiadomości z Wall Street 22.45 Opel Supersports News 22.50 Mr Wong in Chinatown - film fab. 0.05 World News 0.15 Europalia 0.25 Music News 0.35 Wanted 1.35 Blue Night 2.05 Mix All Night FilmNet 9.00 The Secret Invasion 11.00 Back to the Hannibal 13.00 The First Time 15.00 Tongs 17.00 Harvey 19.00 Arabesque 21.00 Three Fugitives 23.00 Kickboxer 1.00 Things Change 3.00 One Summer Love 5.00 The Presidio ScreenSport 10.30 Eurobics Bodies in motion 11.00 Rugby World Cup 1991 (finał) 12.00 American College Football 1991: US Navy - Notre Dame 14.00 Indy Car (wyścigi samoch.) 15.00 Eurobics Bodies in motion 15.30 Powerboating Documentary (wyścigi łodzi motorowych) 16.30 US Grand Prix Show Jumping Los Angeles Grand Prix - World Cup (jeździectwo, skoki) 17.30 Gilette World Sport Special 18.00 Top Rank Boxing 19.00 Go - sporty motorowe w Holandii 20.00 Pilote - sporty motorowe 20.30 Revs - sporty motorowe w W. Brytanii 21.00 Winter Sportscast-Olympics '92 - jazda figurowa na lodzie 21.30 British Open Rally Championship: Audi Sport Rally Championship: Audi Sport Rally 1991 (rajd samoch.) 22.00 The Best of US Boxing 23.35 Futbol Espanol (piłka nożna) 0.00 British Open Ten Pin Bowling (kręgle) 0.30 FIA World Rally Championships (rajd samoch.) Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku